You don't know anything about me
by FrozenSuicune
Summary: Une lettre mystérieuse coincée dans un arbre, si son auteur ne voulait qu'on la lise alors qui l'a mise ici, dans cet arbre précisément pour qu'elle la trouve ?


One Shot.

C'est plus une lettre à la première personne qu'une véritable histoire (pour ça aller voir mes autres fanfics)

Un point de vue différent donc que je trouvais intéressant d'exploiter.

Basé sur les événements du manga (après l'arc Jaune)

j'écris d'abord en français (ma langue natale)

je ferai une traduction en anglais s'il faut (car je sais que beaucoup son anglophones ici) ^^

Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, faut pas rêver ;)

bonne lecture!

You don't know anything

no

You don't anything about me.

Un jour qu'elle faisait sa promenade habituelle, s'arrêtant au pied du grand chêne en dessous duquel elle avait l'habitude de faire une petite sieste entourée de ses pokemon et d'autres sauvages venus l'observé, tandis quel posait sa canne à pêche contre le tronc immense une tâche blanche dans l'écorce attira son intention.

En hauteur il y avait un creux, une petite cavité à peine perceptible car caché par un tas de feuilles mortes.

Elle envoya sa petite Pikachu fouiller ce creux et lui rapporter ce qui l'intriguait, ce n'était assurément pas une feuille d'arbre blanche.

Le petit rongeur jaune revint près d'elle avec entre ses pattes un bout de papier jaunit et tout froissé.

Elle s'apprêtait à la jeter dans son sac pensant que c'était un des nombreux détritus qui avait volé en dehors de la ville pour ce coincer dans la végétation et polluer la forêt quand elle identifia des lettres puis des mots.

Intriguée elle défroissa le papier entièrement, le lissant avec ses doigts.

C'était une lettre écrite dans une écriture noire penchée très élégante, les lettres tracées presque agressivement sur le papier étaient belles et il était aisé de lire sans buter sur les mots à cause d'une lettre mal faite, au contraire.

La lettre semblait écrite à la plume d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger.

Elle ne voulait pas lire cette lettre, se disant que c'était mal del ire le courrier des autres mais elle ne résista pas bien longtemps et sa curiosité pris le dessus. Alors elle s'assit dans l'herbe au pied du grand arbre qui avait servi de boîte aux lettres par hasard et commença à lire :

« Tu ne sais rien de moi !

Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, ce que j'ai vécu !

Tu ne peux pas comprendre, non, aucun membre de la misérable espèce à laquelle je m'efforce de ne plus appartenir ne le peut !

Tout ce que j'ai vécu, toutes ces souffrances que j'ai endurées ont fait de moi ce que je suis et rien ne pourra y changer !

Tu crois pouvoir m'aider ? Toi ! Tu n'as fait que précipiter ma chute dans l'abysse s'ouvrant devant mes pieds !

Mais c'est ce que tu voulais n'est ce pas ? Anéantir mes rêves ne t'as pas suffit, il a fallu que tu finisses de briser mon âme également ! Que suis-je maintenant ?

Le Vilain déchu, reclus dans l'ombre tentant de panser ses blessures par lui-même car personne n'ira m'aider et je ne le souhaite pas !

La haine que je ressens vers toi est indescriptible, la rage qui m'anime t'est entièrement dédiée. Pourtant je ne peux te haïr pour ce que tu as fait, je comprends les raisons à présent mais ça fait mal.

Je ne suis jamais senti aussi misérable de toute ma vie, pas même quand ce vieux fou m'a fait combattre mon propre père jusqu'à la mort !

Je te hais ! je veux tout oublier dans l'espoir que la douleur cesse d'étreindre mon cœur mais tu es là, tu hantes mes pensées et je ne peux te haïr pour ça, non.

Tu veux savoir si j'ai changé ? C'est ton souhait le plus cher n'est ce pas ?

Je ris de toi et des tes beaux idéaux, naïve petite sotte ! Crois tu qu'après m'avoir précipité au fond du gouffre je changerai d'avis, que je renierai mes croyances ?

Parfois je me demande encore pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ce jour là, il aurait mieux fallu, être en vie est bien trop douloureux.

Non je n'ai pas changé d'avis, les Humains ne méritent pas de partager ce monde et je défendrai mes idées jusqu'à ma mort.

Je reconnais mes fautes, j'étais jeune, crédule et passionné mais ça n'excuse pas le passé.

Après notre confrontation je t'en voulais à un point inimaginable, je t'ai maudit si fort, je voulais que tu souffres autant que moi avant de mourir !

Je devenais fou tandis que Viridian jouait avec mon esprit, me tourmentant d'avantage encore.

Ma rage envers toi était aussi profonde que l'envie de te revoir, cela a fini par enlever le peu de raison qui restait dans ma tête.

Qui étais-je à présent ? Une coquille vide, une machine à tuer sans état d'âme, sans aucune émotion hormis la colère et la haine. Sans aucun but, ne pensant qu'à la destruction.

Et alors la foudre que tu as abattu sur moi m'a fait me souvenir pourquoi je suis devenu ainsi.

Tout ça à cause de la volonté d'une seule personne : ce vieux fou !

C'est lui qui m'a formaté, qui a voulu faire de moi son pantin, qui a fait de moi ce que je suis !

Lui que je n'ai cessé de combattre depuis que j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait de moi !

Lui qui a ruiné ma vie ! Me faisant honte de porter mon nom, _son_ nom

Ma haine envers toi n'avait aucun sens, je le sais maintenant.

Peu importe comment j'ai tenté de me mentir à moi-même, j'ai été aveuglé trop longtemps par toutes ses émotions qui m'on englouties.

Depuis Cerise Island tu es constamment dans mes pensées, peu importe combien de fois j'ai essayé de t'oublier, je n'y arrive tout simplement pas.

Viridian se joue de moi, la forêt entière, son entité ou je ne sais quelle divinité se cachant là-dessous.

Je me hais pour cela.

J'ai commis de graves erreurs je le reconnais, j'en ai payé le prix.

Si je vis loin de tout maintenant ce n'est pas que je fuis mes responsabilité, je ne suis pas un lâche !

Mais il y a des raisons qui font que la raison elle-même n'a pas de sens.

J'écris cette lettre alors que je sais que tu ne l'a lira jamais, et pourtant je n'ai pas le cœur à la brûler.

Je te fuis toi !

Toi qui consume mon âme, brise en morceau mon cœur, piétine ma raison de vivre avec bien plus de férocité qu'une armée toute entière de dragons !

Et malgré tout cela je ne peux pas quitter cet endroit, je suis prisonnier.

Prisonnier de mes propres sentiments pour toi.

Je suis ton prisonnier à jamais et tu l'ignore complètement.

C'est mieux ainsi, pour nous deux.

La haine et l'amour sont des sentiments si singuliers, si fort, si opposés

Et pourtant si proche.

Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, je me reconnaissant que tu te sois dressé contre moi, contre ma folie.

Merci naïve petite sotte, ou devrais je dire _Guérisseuse_ Enfant élu de Viridian.

_L _.


End file.
